


Strawberries

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin would have thought that Arthur had learnt it was wrong to tease by now.<br/>Written for Camelot_Drabble, prompt #12, Tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberries

“Do you want it, Merlin?” Arthur almost purred, causing his trapped lover to simply let out a long whine in protest. Grinning, the King slowly licked his lips, removing the last stains of the juice the strawberry had left before smirking up at Merlin. The warlock’s eyes were locked firmly on Arthur’s lips, his tongue following Arthur’s actions and licking his own lips. Arthur casually reached over and plucked the last strawberry from the bowl.

 

Merlin immediately bucked forward, but Arthur simply altered his grip. He had both of Merlin’s skinny wrists trapped in one of his own hands, pinning them to the wall above Merlin’s head from where he had the other man held.  His head snaking forward, Merlin had his eyes locked on the strawberry. Seeing the slight golden tinge beginning to infiltrate the man’s eyes, Arthur darted forward. Quick as lightning, he licked a stripe up Merlin’s neck, and all attempts to reach the fruit were forgotten as Merlin let out a breathy moan. This time, it was his hips that bucked forward, naked skin seeing out contact. Just in time, Arthur rocked backwards, once more denying him. He knew that if Merlin got hold of him, the game would be over.

  
“Patience, love.” Arthur whispered in Merlin’s ear, checking he was being held still before making a show of putting the fruit in his mouth. Merlin, however, had other ideas. He seemed to trust that Arthur’s grip was firm, and simply lifted his legs off the floor. He moved fluidly as his long legs whipped out, wrapping themselves around Arthur’s waist and all but dragging him forward as Arthur struggled for a moment to hold them both, not made easy when his cock suddenly brushed against Merlin’s and he found himself seeing stars.

 

As he tried to regain some sort of control, Arthur didn’t see Merlin coming. He didn’t see his head dip forward until there was another mouth pressed against his. He didn’t realise what it was the warlock was up to until a tongue snaked into his mouth, literally plucking the strawberry out and stealing it from the king. It was only when he realised that Merlin’s tongue was still exploring his mouth did Arthur truly register that he was lacking the fruit. As the King began kissing him back, all thoughts of food were lost as Merlin slowly unravelled his legs again. Gently, one hand came to rest on Arthur’s chest and he pushed backwards, making some space between them.

 

Glancing slyly over his shoulder as he brushed past the king, Merlin grinned as his eyes flashed. Without saying a word, he walked slowly over to Arthur’s bed, climbing up on it and lying on his back, making sure Arthur could see everything. Making to take a step forward, Arthur blinked in surprise. It was like his feet had become stuck to the floor.

  
“Merlin...” The warning note in his voice was completely lost but the sheer desire lacing his tone.

 

“Patience, love.” Merlin mimicked with a slow wink, spreading his legs and slowly beginning to stroke himself. Arthur whimpered, he wasn’t ashamed to admit it. It seemed like a torturous few moments as he watched Merlin, his own cock so hard it hurt. Merlin was panting by the time he drew his hand away, but his eyes flashed again and Arthur was on the bed before he could really think about what he was doing.

  
“This is what you want, right?” Merlin whispered seductively in his ear as he rolled Arthur over, laying the King on his back and straddling the man. Arthur could only nod as his hands were pulled above his head, the magic binding him in the same way he had held Merlin before.

 

“Well...” Merlin sat back on his haunches slightly, his hand barely ghosting over Arthur’s straining cock and sending his king the smirk that just sent Arthur tumbling towards the edge with barely a touch. The contact was there... it just wasn’t enough.

 

“I would have thought that you realised it was wrong to tease.” Arthur’s eyes widened and he whined, unable to stop himself.

 

Somehow, he knew that he was in for a very long night.


End file.
